This specification relates to networked wearable devices and more specifically to networked headphones. Headphones are widely used for a user to listen to audio content from an audio source, i.e., a portable media player or radio. A headphone includes a pair of circular earpads that encompass or rest on human ears, or a pair of earbuds that are inserted into the outer ears. A user can connect a headphone to an audio source by inserting one end of the headphone connection plug into a connection port on an audio source, and can hear audio content played at the source form the earpads or earbuds. Alternatively, headphones can be wirelessly connected to an audio source via an infrared or radio frequency connection, and receive a wireless signal such that audio content played at the audio source can be heard by the user at the headphones.
Current headphones do not provide a means for controlling audio or visual content at the audio source. Nor do current headphones allow for connectivity to a network for interaction with interactive content, the internet or other network, a social network, or other users.